


Memories With Tubbo

by waveofhumiliation



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, No Smut, Reader-Insert, no beta we die like schlatt, please dont shank me i made this as innocent as possible ik how yall are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveofhumiliation/pseuds/waveofhumiliation
Summary: You recollect some of your favorite memories of the President of L'Manburg whomst you love so much.
Relationships: Tubbo/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Memories With Tubbo

L'manburg was a very beautiful place to live, with the lanterns, intricate structures, and most of the crater covered up, it truly was a beauty of a country. You lived in one of the small houses made of wood and stone, and you were very happy there. Being new in L'manburg, you could've have asked for a better situation that not having to do the hard work of building a house. 

Then, of course, there were the people. You had become fairly acquainted with Niki. Along with being kind and beautiful, she was a smart and funny woman, as well. 

There was Phil, as well, the self proclaimed "old man" who lived not too far from you. He had noticed that you were fairly young, and found it to be surprising that you were living on your own in a country foreign to you. This is why he had picked up the habit of coming to visit you every day, or at least, every day he wasn't busy. 

The entire cast of citizens you found simply lovely. 

However, the cherry on top was most likely the president. He was your age, which you were most DEFINITELY surprised by. He had thick brown hair with small horns peeking through them, as well as eyes bluer than soul fire. 

If it wasn't painfully obvious, you were enamored with him. You had spoken to him a plentiful amount of times. He was constantly, and very surprisingly doing quite the amount of peasant work. Some days you decided to help him, and you too chatted and bonded as you did so. Eventually, even when you got home, you'd think of the way he smiled when you made a joke, or the determined look on his face when he tried to read long words. His kindness and love for bees as well as his intelligence lingered in your mind.. He became the majority of subjects to your thoughts, which has continued to this day. Sometimes you'd even wait by your shutters to see if he'd walk by so you could strike up another conversation.

You were crushing, most definitely, but what made you happiest about him was when he moved in closer on whatever ledge you two were sitting on to take a break, or whenever he'd slightly blush when you two talked. This brought you joy, because, well- you weren't stupid. You could tell when someone's caught feelings, and it seems he has for you. 

On one day, months ago, he knocked on your door. You put down your wooden broom, heading to the door and opening it. 

"Hello?" You questioned, peeking your head outside your door. 

There stood Mr.President, face red, wearing a more casual outfit of his blue pants and green button up shirt, today. This brought a smile to your face. 

"Oh, hello, Tubbo. What's up?" 

He opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, then swallowing. He finally took a deep breath before speaking clearly, eyes confident. 

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He suddenly held out a cornflower, standing proud and blue. Your face lit up with a smile, going down from your porch to politely take the flower. 

"Yes, I do." 

From then on, you two had been inseparable whenever Tubbo was free. Some days he was too busy to spend time with you, but that was okay. Your relationship had also been progressing farther and farther. You still fantasize about your first kiss with the small brunette. You both had your clothing rolled up to your knees, feet dipped in the water while you watched the sunset. He stared at you for a moment before getting your attention. 

"Hey...Look at me." 

You turned to him, the commanding but soft tone being unfamiliar. Upon seeing his face lit up by the sunset, you began smiling again. 

"What-" 

That's when he took by surprise and leaned in, kissing you on the lips. He was very clearly inexperience with the act, but then again, you wouldn't call yourself an expert. You kissed back the best you could, awkwardly, putting one of your hands on his shoulder, the other remaining on the soft ground. He slowly reached up to cup your cheek, the act making your face bright red. 

You should have expected this, since you had already been kissing each other on the cheeks and having longing stares for awhile, but you were still happy it happened when it did. 

And so you two sat there, gently and nervously holding each other while locking lips during the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this is pretty short and most certainly could've been done better. I'm not really sure about Tubbo's stance on non-shipping fanfiction, so I'm a little uncomfortable posting this. If I find out this type of stuff makes him uncomfy I'll most certainly take it down. Other than that, I've been wanting to write some fanfics that aren't reader insert, so if you have any requests/suggestions go ahead and leave them.


End file.
